This invention relates to a disc loading apparatus for delivery of a disc between a disc container and a disc carrier.
Disc loading apparatus have been proposed for automatic and continuous recording or reproducing operations for a number of discs. Such a conventional disc loading apparatus employs a tray pulling mechanism and a disc clamping mechanism. The tray pulling mechanism is used to pull a disc tray on which a desired disc is placed out of the disc receiver. The disc clamping mechanism is used to transfer the disc from the disc tray onto a disc carrier. The disc carrier moves to deliver the disc to the disc drive. A number of the disc trays are required to place a number of discs in the disc container. Thus, the conventional disc loading apparatus requires a complex, expensive and space consuming disc container.